Kinky McBain
by angelsinstead
Summary: John is always ready to try new and exciting things.   Will his wife Blair be willing to join him for a little kinky fun?
1. Something Kinky

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is a smut story with a little dialogue. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

*~o ~*

"Now that all the kids are sleeping peacefully, can we have some grown-up time? Did you remember the whipped creme and the pudding?" John asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry; it's been so crazy; I forgot it when I came upstairs," Blair responded.

"But we could still play," she pointed out.

"What could we play with?" John asked all innocently as he stripped himself of the rest of his clothing. His prominent hard-on was now bared to Blair's gaze.

"I'm sure we'll find something," Blair murmured, not taking her eyes off of John as she began to remove her own clothes. "There is always something we could play with."

"I'm getting some kinky ideas," said John as naughty thoughts started filtering through his lustful brain. He saw images of shampoo bottles, spoonfuls of pudding, whipped creme bottles, and other things. The other things got his cock even harder.

"Are you willing to try something incredibly naughty?" he asked his sexy wife.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked, looking at her husband. She never knew what his mind might bring upon them.

"First take off all of your clothes while I set the mood," John encouraged Blair. He went around and began lighting dozens of scented candles. After the flames began dancing erotically, he turned off all the lights. He then went to the stereo, switching on some romantic music.

Blair removed every article of clothing from her body and waited to see what John had in mind. You never knew with him. John picked Blair up in his arms and lay her down on the Victorian chaise. He then knelt at her side, resting his dark head against her chest. Looking up into her eyes, he whispered, "Will you let me try something incredibly kinky?"

"Aren't you even going to tell me what you have in mind?" Blair asked, wondering exactly how John's mind worked sometimes.

"I suppose I probably should," John said a bit reluctantly. At first he had been thinking he would have Blair close her eyes and surprise her. But what he had in mind would probably be too much of a shock to her system.

"Be right back," he said softly. He then stood and returned with a single candle which was slowly dripping wax. He looked at the candle, then looked at Blair.

Blair looked at John, raising an eyebrow. "You want to burn me?" she asked.

"Uhhh no..." said John as he looked at the candle. "I don't think you are into that sort of pain..." He chuckled softly. "I'm not even into that!"

"Hot wax, babe. I want to drop it on your body. It only burns for a second... then it feels delicious, trust me," he said with a wink.

"I'd kill you if you tried to burn me," she warned.

"Mmmm...I guess we could try the wax," she agreed. "Though it sounds painful more than you're letting on."

"It doesn't leave permanent marks. It does sting a little at first... but the pain is kinky, I promise," John said in a husky voice. "Now just lay back and close your eyes..."

Blair laid back and closed her eyes. If he was lying, she was going really get back at him for it. *It had better not sting too long or cause much discomfort,* she was thinking.

As Blair laid back trustingly and closed those beautiful amber eyes of hers, John took a single finger and ran it down her chest, over a breast. He traced the nipple softly, watching it peak. He then did the same to the other nipple, slowly and sensuously watching it become taut. He took one of her legs and moved it over the backside of the chaise, parting her thighs for his gaze. He then ran that finger of his down, down, down, toward her slightly parted pussy lips. His finger trailed the pouty lips, brushing against her pink clit in the process.

She let out a soft moan of pleasure. "Mmmmm... John," she murmured softly, enjoying the feel of his fingertip teasing her. She arched her hips slightly toward his finger.

Now that John had Blair's nipples and clit fully aroused, it was time for his kinky arsenol. He reached for the candle, carefully raising it over her sexy body. He turned the candle slightly, letting just a drop of wax settle right over her nipple. He had good aim as the hot wax dropped, landing on it's mark.

Blair softly bit her bottom lip to keep from yelping from the pain as the wax first landed on her aroused nipple. It did sting a bit; that was for sure.

John blew softly on Blair's nipple to cool the wax that had landed there. It hardened into a puddle upon her nipple, molding the aroused flesh. "How does it feel now?" John asked, hoping she was enjoying the kinky play.

After the stinging had subsided, she smiled. "Mmmmm... that feels good," she admitted. It was pleasurable, once the stinging had stopped.

"I thought you would like it. You're kinky, just like me," said John with a smirk. "Wait till I peel it off... you'll like that, too."

"Now for your other breast... it needs some of the same," spoke John, before dropping a small puddle of wax onto her other nipple.

Blair smirked. "Hmmm...I can't wait till you peel it all off me then," she murmured.

John blew softly on the second puddle of wax to help control the initial sting. He then asked Blair to open her legs as wide as possible. "I want to put the wax THERE, too," he told her.

"You really are crazy," she laughed as she spread her legs open for him. There was no denying how crazy or wild John could get; he always kept her guessing.

John didn't care if Blair called him 'Crazy'. She could call him anything as long as she let him play his naughty games and enjoyed playing them with him. "Get ready for the grand finale," he said to Blair. He then ran a tiny trail of wax from to top of her clit to her ass. "Beautiful," he said as he blew on the wax and watched for Blair's reaction.

Blair let out a gasp of surprise as the wax trickled down into her most intimate places. It was certainly a different feeling.

John watched as the wax began hardening up, hugging Blair's most intimate spots. She was slightly wet, so it didn't cling quite the same way it did to her breasts. "Time for peeling," John said as he slowly began to peel the wax away from a nipple. The wax tried to stick there, but John was persistant.

Blair let out a soft moan as she arched her body towards John's hands as they were peeling the wax from her skin. The tugging sensation felt incredibly nice.

Seeing Blair's passionate response, John then peeled the wax from her other breast. This time he tugged on it, pulling it away quickly, making the nipple bright red from so much stimulation.

She let out another moan, feeling him rip it off even harder. It felt really good; so good actually. She had never expected candle-wax-play to feel so pleasurable.

*It's a good thing that Blair is smooth-shaven down there,* thought John as he bent between her legs to remove the final bit of wax. If she had any hair in that very intimate place, the removal of the wax might be especially painful. He began to remove the trail of wax at her center, pulling softly. As it came away, it began to dissolve slightly as Blair was becoming increasingly more and more wet.

"Mmmm... I think you had a really good idea," she said with a smirk. She never would have thought to play with wax... and to think she had thought that John had only been thinking about whip creme and pudding. What a pleasant surprise!

John had a naughty smirk on his handsome face. "I'm glad you enjoyed my kinky idea. You never know what my mind might come up with next," John spoke.

Blair laughed. "I'm very aware of that," she teased." I seriously never know what you are going to be up to or what's going to come out of your mouth next."

"Or what's going to go into my mouth," John added, coming up over Blair on the chaise. He promptly took one of her highly sensitive nipples in his mouth, sucking on it. He nibbled the little peak and lathed it with his tongue.

"Mmmm... oooo yes," Blair moaned softly. Yes, he definitely did like to put things into his mouth, especially things which were attached to her, and she really liked that a lot.

John manipulated Blair's nipple with his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He gently squeezed the other breast in his big hand, feeling the hard little nipple piercing upward into his palm. He moved his head to the other breast, biting on her nipple softly.

She arched her body up against his mouth and hand. "OH GOD," she moaned. "Mmmm...Ohhhh John."

John continued to mouth Blair's breasts, going from one to the other. He made sure that both had plenty of attention. In the meantime, his large thigh was between Blair's legs. He rubbed his muscular leg against her sensitive pussy.

She moaned arching her body towards his. "Mmmm," Blair cried out softly.

"John," she breathed.

John could feel how wet Blair was becoming against his thigh. He rubbed his flesh against hers enticingly. He sucked on her nipple hard while pinching and tugging on the other one.

She moaned in pleasure. "I want more, John; give me more," she begged him."Please give me more."

John's body slipped down Blair's, his mouth leaving a trail of moisture on her skin. He left rosy marks everywhere he kissed her. He kissed over her tummy, then over her mound. "Pretty pussy," he said softy as he spread her open. Her scent left him rock-hard. It was the scent of desire and all things womanly. He blew hot air on her clit, watching it tremble.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning as she felt him blowing on her clit. "Mmmm," she moaned softly.

With just the very tip of his tongue, John began to tease Blair's clit. It was standing up, rock-hard, begging for more. Twirling the tip of his tongue around it, he made it even more prominent. He then swept his tongue down, seeking her feminine honey.

She moaned in pleasure. "YES," she breathed as her fingers became tangled in his hair.

John's tongue burrowed deep into Blair's pussy, tasting her honey. He pushed it into her as deep as possible while his other hand rested atop her mound, lightly squeezing and pressing.

Blair's walls clamped down around his tongue as he was shoving it into her. She arched her body up against his tongue."Ohhhh God yes!" she cried out.

John stabbed his tongue into Blair a few more times, hearing her scream in pleasure. He then stood, big cock throbbing between his thighs. He took his cock-tip and brushed it lightly against Blair's cheek.

She felt the tip of his cock against her cheek. "Is that a hint?" she murmured as she felt it throbbing against the skin of her cheek.

"Yeah," John said softly as his cock began smearing it's precum against Blair's full lips. He couldn't wait to feel her soft lips around him in her warm tongue.

She took him into her mouth, wrapping her lips around him, licking and swirling her tongue around his tip. "Ahhhh your sweet lips... your tongue," John groaned. "I'll never get enough." He pushed a bit more of his raging hard-on into Blair's willing mouth.

Blair eagerly took the rest of him into her mouth as she began to suck on him, using her tongue on him. John felt Blair's mouth clamp on his cock. As every inch of him disappeared between her lips, he began to throb hard against her tongue. This time he didn't want to cum in her mouth, but deep inside of her pussy.

She licked and sucked on him, swirling her tongue around him hard and fast. He tasted so good as she continued to pleasure him.

John loved the way Blair's lips and tongue moved on his cock, but he pulled free, wanting to fuck her. With a mild popping sound, his cock left her mouth. "Sorry, baby, no sperm for you tonight... unless you want it in your pussy," John said with a wicked grin.

"You're evil," Blair said with a pout. "Fine! Okay then, what are you waiting for? Put it inside of me."

"Wait, baby, I just got another kinky idea," said John with a smirk. 


	2. His Kinky Plans

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is a smut story with a little dialogue. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

*~o ~*

"Let's do it on the balcony," John suggested. "Come on... let's go." He grabbed Blair's hand in his, pulling her up off the chaise. He then led her outside into the night.

Blair followed him without asking questions. "Mmmm and why the balcony?" she asked curiously.

"Because I love kinky things and I like to live dangerously, and I hope you do, too," John told Blair as he turned her around in his arms so she was facing their backyard as well as the midnight sky full of stars. As he wrapped his arms around her, he cupped her full breasts in his hands.

"You know I do," she moaned, feeling his hands on her as she arched her body toward his hands. "Mmmmm."

"Close your eyes," John whispered, placing a hot kiss on the back of Blair's neck. He then slowly began easing Blair foward step by step until they reached the metal railing of the balcony.

Blair had her eyes closed and trusted John completely with every move that he made. She felt him guiding her forward. "What you planning on throwing me off this balcony?" she joked, her eyes still closed.

John continued to nibble the back of her neck. "I could never do that... you're my sweet little plaything... and the love of my life," he whispered.

"Now grab on tight to the rail," he instructed her.

Blair followed instructions, grabbing onto the railing as tightly as possible. She knew John played rough when he played so she was ready.

John slid his hands down from Blair's breasts to her waist. He then began to bend her at the waist until she was bent over completely, hanging on tight to the railing. Now her ass and pussy was totally exposed to John's lustful gaze. And with a slight push, Blair was hanging over the railing, her hair trailing into the wind. "Now you can open your eyes," he said.

Blair opened her eyes to the sight before her. "I can definitely say I have never tried it this way before," she murmured.

"It's dangerous, but that's exciting," John spoke as breeze blew through Blair's hair. He spread kissed down her back as he aligned his body to hers. He began rubbing the tip of his cock against Blair from behind.

She let out a moan feeling his throbbing flesh against her. "FUCK me," she gasped.

"Please John, fuck me," she begged,wanting to feel him inside of her.

John moved his cock down slightly, aiming it now at her pussy. With a swift thrust, he speared himself deep inside of her.

"Mmmm...yes!" she moaned out in pleasure.

"Ohhhh John," she moaned, feeling him slide into her. "Fuck me so hard...please!"

"Yessssssss..." John agreed. "But you have to continue leaning over the rail, and you have to keep your eyes open."

Blair did just that, continuing to lean over the rail with her eyes open. John saw Blair was playing his lustful little game, so he began to thrust himself in and out of her wet slit. He held onto her waist as his hips flexed with every hard thrust.

Blair's slick walls tightened around him, and it felt so good. She moaned each time he thrust into her so deep and hard.

John's long cock slid into Blair deeply as she hung precariously over the railing of the balcony. There was no way on earth he would let this woman fall; she meant the absolute world to him. His thrusts were strong as he felt Blair's slick inner walls trying to hold him deep inside. With each pleasurable moan that fell from Blair's lips, John continued to surge hard and fast inside of her.

As she hung there, she held on tightly to the railing while moaning outloud in pleasure. She could feel every inch of him, and the sensation was incredibly wonderful. "FUCK YES!" she cried out, feeling her walls clamp down on him.

"That's it!" John encouraged lustfully. "Grab my cock hard with your tight pussy!" His long organ was clamped ever so tight inside her moist slit. John shuddered, feeling his orgasm ever so close.

Blair clamped down so hard on John's cock as an orgasm ripped through her body. Her juices spilled everywhere all over John's cock, coating it nicely.

As Blair's hot juices doused his cock, John cried out in pleasure. He too began to cum. He surged deeply into Blair as his orgasm swept him away. Animalistic groans fell from his lips as his sperm flowed into Blair's body. Still deeply inside of her, John held onto her for dear life.

Blair continued to spill her juices like a river as though there were no stopping it. John was so good he always got her to cum so hard.

John pulled free of Blair's juicy pussy, his kisses falling upon her back. As she bent over the balcony railing, her ass and pussy were still nicely exposed to him. He kissed down her back, then her buttocks, murmuring sexual phrases to her. He then ran a kinky lick right over her tiny asshole.

Blair was trying to catch her breath, but his kisses and licks were driving her crazy. "Mmmmm... Ohhh God! That feels so good, John," she moaned.

John knew what he did to Blair with the naughty flicks of his tongue. He loved making her moan. He pulled her off the railing and lifted her body into his arms. He carried her to their bed and lay her down upon it's center. "I love you, Mrs. McBain," he said, gazing into her eyes. His eyes were like sapphire jewels as he held her gaze.

"Now that your mine, I'm never going to let you go," he promised as he lowered himself onto the bed beside her.

Blair wrapped her arms around him. "Good," she murmured with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," she said kissing him passionately. "I really like the sound of that."

John returned Blair's wild kiss, his fingers tangling in her honey-colored hair. He melded his body to hers, already wanting her again. It was as if he could never get enough of her. With all the children safely in their beds, he was going to enjoy every single minute of their alone time.

Blair kissed him back softly and hungrily as she pressed herself up against John. It seemed like she could never get enough of him either.

John could feel every inch of Blair's sexy body against his. They fit together perfectly. "I want you again," he moaned into their kiss.

Blair laughed. "I want something to eat first," she told him.

"Food by the way," she emphasized, knowing where his head might go.

John stood up and put his boxers back on. He couldn't just parade downstairs totally naked. "No problem, my love," he said to Blair. "I will go downstairs and fix us a snack." He gave Blair another loving kiss, then headed toward the door. A naughty smirk on his face, he went to the kitchen to retrieve the pudding and the whipped creme...

(To be continued ? Maybe... maybe not?)


	3. A Kinky Treat

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is a smut story with a little dialogue. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

*~o ~*

With a wicked little smirk on his face, John returned to the bedroom carrying a large bowl of chocolate pudding, two spoons, and a can of chilled whipped creme. He joined Blair in the bed once again. "I got the pudding," he told her. "You know how I LOVE my chocolate pudding."

"Ohhh yes, John... because you are such a bad boy," Blair said to him as she reached for one of the spoons. She took a taste of the pudding, finding it to be very pleasing.

"It's so delicious," John remarked as he got a spoonful and placed it in his mouth. "Mmmm... I love it..."

"What about the whipped creme?" Blair asked.

"What about it?"

"Well, aren't you going to put some of the whipped creme on it?"

"Ohhh yeah," he said with a devilish smile. He reached for the bottle of whipped creme and slightly shook it. He opened the cap and aimed it at Blair's breasts. A steady spray came out all over her chest.

"Oooo yummy," John said as he was licking his lips.

"You're so bad," she said as John ducked his head, capturing a peak in his hungry mouth. He sucked away the whipped creme, lightly nibbling Blair's nipple in the process.

He raised his head, grinning at Blair. "Yummy treats AND sex at the same time," he spoke. "What could be better?"

"You forgot one," Blair told him, gesturing to the other breast still covered in whipped creme.

"I'm sorry, boobie number two. I didn't mean to forget you," said John as he captured it in his mouth. He devoured the sensitive peak, eating off all the whipped creme.

"John, that feels so good," Blair said in a little gasp, running her fingers through his thick dark hair.

"You're so yummy, Blair," he told her as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She could taste the whipped creme in his sexy kiss. As their tongues entwined, John arousal grew.

He finally pulled away from their kiss, gazing into her eyes. "I want to play kinky games with food," he stated.

"I thought we already were," giggled Blair.

John placed a finger into the bowl of chocolate pudding. He withdrew the finger and began painting Blair's nipples with it. "You're gonna taste heavenly," he told her as he got more on his fingers and traced a pathway down her tummy with the chocolatey treat.

When he got to the juncture between her thighs, he encouraged, "Open up for me, baby. I wanna put it everywhere!"

Blair opened her legs, exposing all of her treasures to John's heated gaze. "Mmmm... you're so beautiful and sexy." He inserted three fingers into the chocolate pudding, then plunged them deep inside of her.

"Ohhh God," she moaned, feeling the coldness of the treat along with John's erotic thrusts. "Finger me harder! Please!"

"Do you like it HARD and DEEP?" John asked.

"Yes... ohhhh YES. Shove them all the way inside!"

John began to slam his fingers into her, making her cry out in pleasure with his every thrust. "Mmmmm ... John!" she cried out.

John withdrew his fingers, licking them off. He grabbed the can of whipped creme and sprayed it directly at Blair's slit. "Ohhh yeah..." he said at the sexy sight she made, her pussy all covered in creme.

"Now I gotta eat you... ALL of you," he stated.

"Please EAT me!" Blair begged him. Blair opened her legs wider, wanting his wicked tongue down there. John only smirked, because he wanted to make her wait for it. He started at her beautiful breasts, licking, sucking and tasting. Slowly he began working his way down.

"Does this feel good?" he asked her in a sexy voice as he sucked the pudding off her tummy.

"Don't stop... " Blair pleaded. "Go down on me..."

She grabbed his dark head in her hands and pushed him down toward her center. Her juices were mixed with the whipped creme now; a tempting treat for John. He glided his tongue along her slit, teasing between her folds, devouring every drop of whipped creme that came into his path. "Mmmm... yummy," he murmured before thrusting his tongue deep into her gushing entrance.

Blair screamed in passion, arching her body toward John's seeking tongue. He thrust it in and out of her, making her cum. After her orgasm, he lapped away at every drop, getting all of it upon his tongue. He'd never tire of eating Blair; his sexy little treat.

"You taste so good," he said as he came over her on the bed, kissing her again.

She tasted her own desire in the kinky kiss. "John, I want to make you cum now," she told him.

"Okay," he agreed, lying back upon the bed.

Blair wrote naughty words all over his chest using the pudding. She giggled as she sprayed the whipped creme all over his semi-erect cock. The kinkier they played, the more erect John seemed to become. "I'm going to lick YOU now," Blair said in as sexy voice as she began using her tongue to trace over the muscles of his chest. She removed each and every one of the naughty words she had written there, making John moan in the process.

"Please lick me, baby," he groaned as her hot mouth moved over his skin.

"You are such a tasty snack," she murmured as her lips trailed lower on him.

"Go down on me," he said, using her words.

"Do you want me to put your cock in my mouth?" she asked him provacatively as she stared at it covered in whipped creme.

"Yeah, take it so deep..."

Blair began kissing away the whipped creme clinging to his throbbing organ. She sucked it into her mouth, loving the creamy taste. "I want to taste YOUR creme," she told him. "Are you going to GIVE it to me?"

"Every hot drop," he promised.

He grabbed her blond head in his hands and pushed his hips forward as she grabbed onto the base of his shaft. Her lips parted and he pushed his erection inside. "Yeah, baby... take it deeper," he said as he felt her tongue sliding against his aroused flesh.

Blair took as much of it as she could, until she felt his thick tip pressing against the back of her throat. "YES!" John moaned, shuddering in pleasure. He held Blair's head steady as he began to rock his hips slowly, thrusting his cock in and out of her sweet mouth.

"Mmmm..." John groaned as she was sucking on him. He was so close to the edge as his movements became rougher and more aggressive. He nearly choked Blair with his size, but he would not stop. He suddenly tensed as he was cumming.

He let out growling noises as he released his seed into Blair's throat. She drank it all, savoring it's unique flavor. The whipped creme and pudding had definitately made their sex-play more kinky.

After his orgasm had subsided, John pulled free of Blair's slightly bruised lips. "You're amazing," he told her as he looked at her lovingly.

"I think we bring out the horny animal in each other," Blair stated as she licked the last of his essence away that had been clinging to her lips.

"Let's get some sleep. You know I am gonna wanna do it in the morning."

"Do what?" she asked him, trying to look all innocent.

He pulled her down in bed beside him, taking her into his arms. "Do you," he said as he gazed at her.

"You're a bad boy and you need a spanking," she said as she curled up against his chest.

"I like it rough," he remarked as he settled back against the pillows and let out a little yawn. John McBain was finally sated... for now.


	4. Extremely Kinky

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is a smut story with a little dialogue. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

*~o ~*

When Blair awoke the next morning, she went in to take a shower. She knew the kids would be up soon and wanting to eat their breakfast. She was thinking about making pancakes for them when John joined her in the bathroom.

John stepped into the shower with his beautiful wife. He grabbed the bar of soap and began applying it to his rock-hard, muscular chest. Blair heard John, but she didn't turn around. She reached for the shampoo bottle to wash her hair. "Miss me already?" she asked with a smirk, her back still to him.

John was rubbing the soap up and down his chest, lathering his flesh. The soap bubbles ran down his body, tickling his cock. His male organ was becoming hard, especially as he gazed at Blair in her naked, sexy state. He reached out, caressing her ass as she was turned away from him. "I love our showers," he spoke in a gruff, sexy voice.

Blair smirked as she felt his hand fondling her ass. "I love our showers. too," she murmured, loving the way his hand felt against her skin.

John traced the cleft of Blair's firm ass with a soapy fingertip. Gently he traced the tiny hole of the entrance of her ass. "Bend over for me," he said as the hot water cascaded around their naked bodies. Blair did as requested and bent over for John as she always liked anything that he had in mind. He got a perfect view of Blair's ass and pussy as she bent over for him. His finger began exploring as his cock got stiff. He slid one finger into her pussy and another into her tight little ass.

"Mmmm," she murmured, moaning in pleasure feeling his fingers in her ass and her pussy. She couldn't wait until he started pushing them in and out of her.

"You like that, don't you?" John groaned, hearing her sounds of pleasure. Slowly and sensuously, he began moving both long fingers in and out of Blair's tight, warm crevices. Meanwhile, his hot lips were kissing along the supple skin of her back.

Blair moaned again. "Mmmm... yes. I do. Ohhhh John," she cried out, feeling his fingers slide even deeper.

John was intent on pleasuring Blair. His raging hard-on brushed up against her back, seering her skin as he was sliding two fingers deep and hard into her pussy and ass. "That's it... take them deeper," he encouraged, burying them all the way inside. Blair clamped down around his fingers. It felt so incredible as her body responded to John's touch and his fingers inside of her.

"Cum on my fingers," John encouraged his beautiful wife. His cock would surely explode if he didn't put it inside her soon. Blair let out as sound of passion as she felt her body respond and she began to spill her juices all over his fingers.

John groaned as Blair was came on his fingers. He withdrew them slowly and began to thrust his thick, hard cock into her slit. Inch by inch, he filled her up. She moaned in pleasure as she felt her walls sink in around his cock.

John began pumping his hips, sliding in and out of Blair's tight pussy. Deeper and deeper he pumped, totally lost in the pleasure of becoming one with her. Blair tightened around him harder, her climax building. 'John! YESSSS!" she cried out.

"I'm cumming!" called out John, feeling Blair's pussy clamping up on his cock as her orgasm was just beginning. Like a hot fountain, he began to spill his sperm deep inside her lovely body.

Blair climaxed as well. "Yes!" she moaned as pussy clenched up on his thrusting cock.

John withdrew his massive cock from Blair and watched as some of his thick sperm seeped from her pink pussy lips. He traced those pouty lips and then turned her around in his arms. "Love you," he said in a throaty voice before giving her a long passionate kiss.

Blair pressed herself up against John, kissing him deeply. As usual, their sex had been incredible. Blair started to get out of the shower, but John grabbed her again. "I'm not done with you yet, my beautiful, sexy wife," John said with a suggestive smirk. "Let's make the most of this long, hot shower together..."

"You can scrub me clean," Blair said as she looked at John, her eyes full of desire.

John pulled Blair's naked body against his as the warm spray of the water hit their flesh. Hot droplets ran down their skin. John reached for the soap and began lathering it in his hands. His big hands then moved to her breasts, massaging them.

She let her head fall back as she let out a moan of pleasure. "John," she breathed as she felt his hands on her breasts. Her nipples got so hard as he toyed with them.

John traced a finger through the soap bubbles covering Blair's breasts. He massaged the lather into her breasts, lightly squeezing them. "How does that feel?" he asked in a sexy whisper.

She let out a moan. "That feels so good," she murmured. She was aching for him to touch her in other places, too as she wanted his hands all over her body.

"Bend over, Blair. I need to wash your pussy and ass," John said in a sexy command. He helped Blair grab onto the rail on the side of the shower stall so she could bend over and give him access to all her most sensitive treasures.

Blair did just that with his assistance, grabbing onto the rail as she bent over, giving him full access to everything that she had to offer. He was such a bad boy, even in the shower.

Reaching for the bar of soap, John began running it slowly along her slit. He pushed it slightly inside her and wiggled it against her pussy. "I'm going to clean you up good," he said as he got some soap lather on his finger and proceeded to insert the finger up her tight ass.

She let out a moan of passion, feeling the bar of soap slide against her clit. She began to move against it provacatively, rubbing her clit hard against the bar of soap. "As long as you fuck me, too, I don't care how clean you get me," she informed him.

John worked the soapy finger in and out of her ass while he pushed more of the bar of soap into her pussy. "Good, because I like to fuck," he said, his cock getting stiff at just the mere mention of fucking.

"Mmmm... more!" Blair begged. "Give me more, John" She continued to move against the bar of soap. She loved his finger in her ass, too

John slid his finger deeper, working the soap suds into her tight, little asshole. Meanwhile he had inserted half a bar of soap up her pussy. He began to thrust it in and out, watching her pink lips stretch to accomidate it. His cock throbbed at the sexy sight.

"Faster," she moaned. "Mmmm... faster!" She wanted to REALLY feel it, deep and hard. She wondered if this was turning John on just as much as it was her, making her so wet and incredibly excited.

John shoved his finger into Blair's ass as deep as he possibly could while inserting more of the bar of soap into her wide open pussy. Harder and faster, he worked the soap into her, watching the whole thing disappear.

It took Blair a minute to register that the soap was moving anymore; it was actually all the way inside of her. She hoped they could get it out. She felt his finger go deep into her ass as she let out a cry of pleasure. "Ohhh John, that feels sooooo good!"

John held the finger in her steady as he reached deep into her pussy, spreading her as wide as he could so he could retrieve the bar of soap that had gotten lost in there. He noticed that a great deal of it had melted due to the humid atmosphere of Blair's pussy. "I wonder what else I could insert in there," he said, getting a wicked thought. He reached for the bottle of shampoo and started pushing the smooth end into her stretched opening.

Blair let out a surprised gasp. "Oooo, you bad, bad boy," she said with a smirk. "You will fuck me with anything you can get your hands on, huh?"

"Uh huh," John stated. "I love stretching your pussy so wide." Using pressure, he had inserted about half of the bottle of shampoo into Blair's pussy from behind. She was stretched wide around the bottle, her pussy lips tight around the plastic. Meanwhile as he fucked her with the bottle of shampoo, he began licking at her tiny asshole.

She moaned as she clenched down around the plastic bottle that John was thrusting deep inside of her. It felt so good; she had never felt anything like it before as his tongue was driving her wild while he licked her asshole.

Delicately John licked the tiny hole, circling it sensuously with his hot tongue. His hand gripped the shampoo bottle, applying slow, steady pressure until the entire plastic bottle was embedded into Blair's wide open pussy. "Ready to be fucked hard with it?" John asked, giving her asscheek a little bite.

"Mmmm yes! Yes!" she moaned, feeling it so deep inside of her. She was surprised that she had taken all of it and knew that she would be crazy-sore after this little sexcapade.

Moving the bottle slowly in and out of Blair at first, John allowed her to get used to it's huge size. He couldn't believe how stretched she was as he started stroking his cock with his free hand. "This is so hot, Blair..." he groaned, his tongue snaking out to tease her tiny asshole once again.

"Does it make you hard?" she breathed, feeling him teasing her hole. "Mmmm... Are you going to lick me?"

John continued to fondle his growing cock in his big hand while plunging the bottle of shampoo deep inside of Blair's pink pussy. "I'm going to do more than lick you," he said in a hot whisper. "I'm going to push my tongue all the way up your ass." With those words, his tongue began burrowing its way into Blair's asshole.

"FUCK, JOHN!" Blair cried out. "OH FUCK... YEAH!" She loved the way his tongue felt as it entered her. No other man had ever been this kinky with her, and the bottle was causing her to near her climax, too.

John licked and teased Blair's asshole, tantalizing it. His cock by now was rigid, needing satisfaction. With the shampoo bottle still deep in her pussy, John mounted Blair from behind, pressing the tip of his cock against the very tight opening of her ass.

"Fuck me, John! Don't make wait," she begged him. "Ohhh please! PLEASE!"

Taking a deep breath, John began to plunge the tip of his cock into the tight little opening of Blair's ass. He watched her flesh stretching wide to accomidate his thick shaft. Slowly, inch by inch, he fed more of his cock into her ass. "Yes!" he groaned, as he sunk in to the hilt. Both of Blair's holes were thoroughly stuffed.

Blair gasped in pleasure. "Ohhh my God, it feels so good," she breathed. She could hardly wait to feel John start thrusting, causing her walls to shatter in desire.

John began to pump his cock in and out of Blair's extremely tight ass, his thrusts deep and hard. He made hissing sounds as her walls contracted around his raging hard-on. "Do you like how I fuck you?" he asked Blair in a sexy voice.

"Yes, FUCK YES, I do," Blair moaned. She tightened more and more around him, her body made for his. She could feel her walls caving in on the shampoo bottle as she was sure this would be an explosive orgasm.

"I'm going to cum in your ass!" John announced as his massive cock penetrated deep in Blair's tight ass. With a hard shove, he pushed the shampoo bottle deep into her pussy while fucking her ass with his cock. "Cum with me!" he insisted.

She let out a passionate cry as her climax hit. A explosive orgasm came crashing through. She tossed her head back slightly and cried out, "FUCK!"

When Blair orgasmed, her ass clamped down on John's huge cock, squeezing it very hard. He cried out, cumming in her ass, jets of sperm splashing deep into her stretched asshole. "YESSS," he exclaimed as her ass was milking his cock of all his sperm.

Blair felt him cumming in her ass as he spilled his sperm deep into her. She tried to calm her racing heart in her chest considering that been a seriously kinky experience.

John pulled his cock free of Blair's tight ass. He then withdrew the shampoo bottle with a mild popping sound. "I would say, my dear, that you have been officially, thoroughly fucked," he said with a chuckle as he turned Blair around in his arms. "I loved every second of it, you naughty girl."

Blair wrapped her arms around him, smiling. "I did love it," she said with a sexy giggle. "Well, actually I really, really loved it."

"Good," smirked John, as he reached for a couple of towels and began drying off. "Suppose we better get out of the shower, huh? Before the kids wake up..." He helped Blair dry off, then went into the bedroom to begin getting dressed.

As he was putting on a fresh outfit and getting ready to start his day, he was already thinking up his next kinky idea. With a little smirk on his face, he watch Blair leave the bathroom. "Why are you walking funny?" he asked her.

"My pussy hurts, John," she told him.

"Damn!" he said with disappointment. His kinky fun just might have to wait a couple of days until Blair had a chance to recover.


End file.
